Eggs
by the-littlest-pumpkin
Summary: Fifth in series. It's common knowledge that Santana hates mornings. But waking up to Brittany, beakfast, and a free house couldn't hurt!


Santana woke up happy. This was rare. Not because she was an unhappy person, but simply because she usually woke up angry and confused. She woke up with a feeling of pure fury during the week, especially Mondays. Weekends were generally pleasanter, but she still woke up irritated at being pulled from her slumber. But today was different; it was a weekend, first of all, and she had also woken up at Brittany's side, and let's face it, it was pretty hard to feel anything other than blessed when you woke up next to that face. The sun was shining through a gap in the curtains, and though usually this would mean blinding light burning out her retinas, today it was slicing across the bedcover with a warm glow. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before gazing up at the unsettled dust that was drifting through the air above her. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, watching as the rush of air hit the particles and sent them dancing through the beam of light.

"What are you doing?" Brittany grinned, one eyebrow raised, from her position at Santana's shoulder

"Oh...I didn't know you were awake. Good morning. Nothing, I wasn't doing anything" Santana babbled, shrugging awkwardly, and smiled down at the blonde

"Yeah I was. And yeah you were. What are you doing?" Brittany frowned through her smile and raised her head off the brunette's shoulder. She propped herself up on one elbow, and leaned across Santana to rest her other on the mattress at the girl's side.

"I was, uh...blowing the air. The dust. Coz it all spins and, and stuff." She leaned forward to peck the blonde, before reaching back and leaning her head on her forearm

"Wow. You're so Lima Heights." The blonde bit her tongue as she giggled at her own teasing

"It's not important."Santana rolled her eyes "Anyway! Sleep well?"

"I slept fine, better than usual with you here, _of course. _You?"

"Not bad. It would have been better if I didn't have some bed-hog blonde stealing all the covers. I practically froze."

"San, it's July. It's boiling. It's literally the height of summer."

"True, but your cold, cold heart kind of freezes up the place" the brunette smiled sweetly at the girl above her

"Nice comeback." She deadpanned, nodding sagely

"Besides, you _do_ steal the covers, you know you do!" Santana narrowed her eyes and bopped the blonde on the nose

"I do not! And you're the one that likes to sleep dead in the centre of the bed!" Brittany poked the brunette hard in the side and Santana winced

"I have to!" Santana flipped the girl onto her back, rolling on top of her and pinning her wrists above her head "It's either middle of the bed or _no cover_!"

"Well then it works out nicely that we like to cuddle" the blonde smiled sweetly and lifted her head to kiss Santana, who scowled before raising an eyebrow with a smile

"True dat!"

"So stop complaining. _Anyway,_ if anything it seems you may have been too hot last night, seeing as you went to bed in a t-shirt and jim-jams and woke up in, uh..." she trailed off grinning, indicating Santana's half-naked body. She tilted her head down to leave a wet kiss on Santana's bare breastbone, her fingers stroking lazy circles on the girls pelvic bones "Since when do you wake up before me, by the way? That's just weird"

"I know, it's crazy, usually I wouldn't surface for another hour at least." She squirmed a little at Brittany's gently tickling fingers, before placing her hands on the blonde's ribs to pull her up so their faces were parallel, "Maybe we should make use of the time?" she trailed off as she started peppering light kisses across Brittany's cheekbone and down her neck

"Well, what would you have in mind?" The blonde shrugged, acting cool, but giggled when the brunette's lips reached her collarbone. Santana had one thumb hooked into the waistband of her pyjama shorts, stroking back and forth, and the other hand was sliding down the blonde's back. She quirked an eyebrow and bit her bottom lip "Oh I see..."

-ooOoo-

"We can have waffles, cereal, eggs, pancakes, fruit or bacon?" Brittany called out across the kitchen,

"...I'm sorry, Britt, I didn't listen to a word of that. I'm not even sorry, this sight is way distracting" Brittany was bent over with her head stuck in the refrigerator, wearing nothing but a skimpy white t-shirt and a pair of striped boypants. The blonde rolled her eyes and stood up, smiling to herself before turning to narrow her eyes at the girl sat on a stool at the breakfast bar

"You're incorrigible." She smiled and shook her head before wandering over to the brunette, stopping to stand behind her. She trailed her fingers across the visible strip of bare skin at the bottom of the girl's back from where her vest top had rode up, and leaned her head down to place a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She felt Santana tense slightly at the contact, and could see goose bumps rising across the brunette's skin. She slid her hand up painfully slowly the smooth plane of Santana's back, and nibbled gently on the girl's earlobe. She slid her hands round the girl's body to cup her bare breasts, before removing her hands from the girl's body, receiving a small groan of disapproval from the girl, and the blonde paused to whisper sensually, "Do you want eggs, or waffles?"

Santana scowled "Can you even make eggs?"

"Of course I can!" Brittany reached round Santana to stroke her upper thigh "I'm a culinary _goddess_" Santana snorted and the blonde returned her lips to the brunette's ear, her fingers slowly circling higher up the girl's leg, and closer to the inner of her thigh "You're just lashing out because you're getting-"

"I'll have eggs!" Santana cut her off, slapping her hand away. Brittany laughed evilly and kissed the girl on the cheek before returning to the other side of the kitchen.

Santana was sat at the breakfast bar, leaning back to watch the television that was blaring in the living room. "I can't believe how you can literally watch Jersey Shore at _any_ time during the day or night" Brittany nodded but Santana had become distracted by the sight outside the window. "OH MY GOD, BRITTANY GET DOWN!" She dives for the floor, gesturing to the startled blonde, who followed suit

"What? Why?" Brittany crawled over to the brunette on all fours, wide-eyed

"_Follow me_" Santana started to crawl into the living, a disgusted look on her face

"Why are you whispering?" the blonde followed, frowning

"_I don't know but you _have _to see this!_" they reached the window and Santana peeked out between

"You're still whispering!" Brittany kneeled next to her girlfriend, popping her head up to see what was making Santana look like she was about to cry "Oh my God, that's disgusting."

"I know right? Do they know this is your house?" Finn and Rachel were wandering along Brittany's street, holding hands and chasing each other before pausing for long kisses "I'm offended. This is insulting to my eyes. Can't they get arrested for these kind of crude sexual offences?"

"I don't think that's how it works" Brittany laughed "Although this is disgusting."

"Man hands and Finnpotent. Eew" Santana turned away and sat on the floor, her back to the wall below the window "I'd rather bathe my eyes in turps than watch anymore of that."

"It's like watching animal planet if a man-monkey started humping a really colourful but really shrill parrot" Brittany grimaced as Santana giggled, "Ok come on, I'm getting hungry and this is putting me off those _delicious_ eggs" Brittany pulled Santana to her feet and they wandered back through to the kitchen, Santana taking up residence at the breakfast bar as Brittany skipped about the kitchen.

As she watched the blonde lean over to turn the volume up on the 50s-style radio and set about making breakfast, Santana thought about how easy it all seemed now. She watched Brittany light the gas ring and retrieve the eggs from the fridge. It was so natural now, to spend the night together; to laugh and flirt and touch and kiss. It did help that Brittany's parents were away for a week to visit her grandparents, but it was nice to be able to spend their days lounging around in the free house, wearing very little or nothing, just losing track of the time and day, and everything but each other. It hadn't always been this easy to be so...free? Was that the right word? Either way, she definitely hadn't felt this comfortable in the blonde's company this time last year.

-ooOoo-

"SAAAAAAAANN! Oh my GOD, I can't believe you just did that! I am totally coming for you!" Brittany screamed from the garden behind her as Santana ran inside the house

"Can't get me while I'm inside!" She laughed and stuck her tongue out through the window at the blonde. They did this every year; bought water balloons and filled up water pistols and set up camp at either end of the blonde's back garden for an epic water fight. They made sure to plan it for when the Peirces were out at work, to avoid any complaints about noise or cases of mistaken identity. Mrs Peirce certainly wouldn't have appreciated the treatment Brittany just received. Then again, the blonde didn't seem too fond of the water balloon that had burst on the back of her neck, either.

"Coward! You know what? You're in the kitchen, I don't even care!" The blonde threw caution to the wind and ran soaking through the back door. She immediately thrust an empty bottle under the tap and filled it quickly, as Santana ran to the other side of the room, darting from right to left as she tried to distract the blonde so she could dart back out of the door. But where she was, she was very unarmed and stood against a very waterproof tiled wall, and with no way past the blonde, she was not at an advantage right now. All she could do was brace herself, and she screwed up her eyes and curled into a ball on the floor. Maybe she could make herself such a small target that Brittany would miss? Unlikely from two feet away, but worth a try.

Brittany didn't miss.

As she lunged around the breakfast bar to drench the brunette, Santana scuttled along the floor in the opposite direction in a vague attempt to reach the door before the water hit her. She felt the freezing cold water cascade down her back and screamed like she'd been shot, rolling onto her back and staring up at Brittany with a look of pure horror, who then dissolved into laughter, dropping the empty bottle. "Cold?" the blonde spluttered out, bent double with her hands on her knees

"I hate you so much right now" Santana reached up and took the hand the blonde offered "Okay so...yeah. You win." She shrugged begrudgingly and pulled herself up to sit on the breakfast bar counter, pulling at her wet t-shirt as Brittany inspected the water damage on her clothes.

"No, you...Okay yeah. I won. Although you got a few good shots in" She turned round to show the brunette her soaking hair and wet t-shirt. Santana reached out a hand and pulled the other girl towards her, turning the blonde to face her as she did so.

"Good job you're cute" the blonde stood between her legs and Santana reached her hands up to cup the girl's face. She pulled her in for a slow kiss, crossing her ankles to encircle the girl; she smiled as Brittany slipped her tongue into her mouth and slid her hands up the girl's thighs. Santana felt her breath catch as butterflies erupted in her chest. She curled her arms around the blonde's neck, to pull her body closer to her own. Brittany started to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck, and Santana shivered and took a deep breath. As the blonde slid one hand round into the brunette's back pocket, Santana stroked one finger along the girl's collarbone before trailing it down the girl's body and along her ribs, biting her lip as she did so. When Brittany started to nibble on her shoulder, she swiftly curled her fingers under the blonde's t-shirt and peeled it off over her head, grinning at the sight.

She met the girl's blue eyes, gauging her reaction. They had never really been this far before. There had been the occasionally cheeky fumble here and there, but never this serious or this intense. Santana was pleased to see the excitement and love in her girlfriend's eyes, and smiled, lifting her arms above her head as Brittany copied her actions. She leaned in for another slow kiss, feeling Brittany's heart thump against her chest. "Do you want to, maybe, take this upstairs?" Brittany stuttered against her lips, and Santana nodded slowly. Brittany smiled shyly and immediately slipped her hands under her girlfriend's thighs, and Santana looped her arms around her neck. Brittany lifted the girl onto her waist and took a step back, before immediately stepping forward and placed Santana back on the counter

"What is it?" Santana frowned as Brittany turned her back on her

"Jump on, it'll be easier"

"Wow, romance" the brunette grinned but did as she was told, and Brittany quickly piggy-backed her up the stairs, placing her back on the floor as she opened her bedroom door. She led her over to the bed and pushed her down, straddling the Santana's waist. Santana sat up to meet Brittany's lips with her own as the blonde's hands ran up her back to unclasp her bra, discarding it on the floor. She pushed Santana down onto the bed, her kisses heading south to the girl's chest.

"Brittany are you a virgin?" the blonde paused and looked up at her girlfriend

"Of course I am. I'd have told you otherwise. Aren't you?" she frowned

"Yeah, and I thought you were, I was just checking." Santana nodded, biting her lip, and leaned forward to kiss the blonde again, unclasping her bra in the process

"Are you sure about this, sweetie?" Brittany murmured and Santana pulled back to smile at her before nodding with a grin, and the blonde brought her lips down on Santana's again. As Brittany popped open the button on Santana's denim shorts, the brunette felt the butterflies in her chest spread throughout her body and she bit her lip with a smile, a mixture of happy, nervous and excited energy. Brittany kneeled back to pull Santana's shorts and underwear down her legs, and Santana shuddered at the feeling of Brittany's fingertips against her sensitive skin, before the blonde leaned down to kiss her once again. Santana bit the girl's bottom lip gently as she tugged her cotton shorts down, and Brittany wriggled out of them, kicking them away before kissing and biting her way down the brunette's body, stroking her nails down the inside of the girl's thigh.

-ooOoo-

"So...that was..." Santana licked her lips, panting, her eyes darting around the room and a soft blush creeping across her ears

"Yeah" Brittany exhaled, wide eyed. They were laid side by side, the sheets tangled around their legs, chests heaving. Santana's head was laid beside Brittany's with their fingers entwined at their sides, and a small frown playing on her face.

"Kind of..."

"Just a little, like..."

"Okay it was kind of...awkward." The brunette admitted

"Yes. Totally." Brittany tilted her head in contemplation "Like, sort of...elbow-y?"

"Yeah like...there were so many limbs, I couldn't find mine or yours or what..." Santana trailed off , wincing, and they lay in silence for a moment before Brittany chuckled softly "What is it?" The blonde didn't reply but rolled over to place her head in the crook of the other girl's arm, still giggling to herself. She tilted her head to stare up at Santana, kissing her gently on the jaw, and Santana started to smile with her, her grin soon turning into laughter. "...so many limbs..." when their laughter had died down, she leant down to kiss the blonde firmly on the lips. "Well, I think its okay for the first time to be...'elbow-y' as you so eloquently put it"

"Yeah, it's natural. First time." She shrugged "And you know...we could always go for round two?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow and grinned cheekily at her girlfriend, kissing her again

"I could get on board with that..." she kissed her again, "...after all..." more kisses "...practice makes perfect, right?"

"Mmhmm"

-ooOoo-

"What are you smiling at?" Brittany frowned at her from the pan of eggs on the stove, bringing her back into the present. Santana couldn't help but grin at the memory. Oh, how things had changed.

"Nothing, just thinking. Reminiscing. Britts, those eggs smell weird" She screwed up her face at the blonde

"They're fine! Have a little faith, they'll be delicious. And reminiscing about what?" Brittany wandered over behind the girl again, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, and placing her chin on her shoulder

"Just the first time we, uh...you know..." Santana tilted her head towards the blonde's and placed her arms over her girlfriend's

"Aaaah, a fond memory?" Brittany teased, an eyebrow raised, "Didn't know you were t_hat _kind of girl..."

"Shut up." Santana laughed "We were so awkward. And nervous."

"Were you nervous?" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek as shy nodded shyly, "Why?"

"I don't know. New experience. " she shrugged slightly and Brittany spun the stool round so Santana was facing her, "But I'm glad it was you"

"Me too." Brittany pulled the lever and Santana sunk down the chair, and the blonde stepped forward to straddle her "Definitely." She leaned down to kiss Santana.

"Hey, culinary goddess?"

"Yes?" The blonde pulled back to stand up, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders to play with the ends of her hair

"The eggs are burning."


End file.
